It's Bad Luck to be You: Caught in a demon war
by Darkest-Fire.Blackest-Night
Summary: I own only the plot. Revision in progress. The ex spirit detectives are reinstated to protect Harry and Train him for the Fight with Voldemort.
1. A new Assignment

It's Bad Luck to be You: Caught in a demon war

Ch1:

A new assignment

A/N: This is only my second fanfic so reviews and suggestions are welcome.

I got this idea from reading a HP/YYH Xover. I thought to my self that hey this is a good idea but there are not enough of them so I decided to write my own. Suggestions are welcome and probably needed. Any way on with the story.

And a special Thanks to my wonderful Beta autumnaura who has proved that no computer is better than a person, thanks autumnaura.

---

"Yusuke," called Keiko as she was getting ready to set the table for dinner in their Makai Palace.

"Yes, Keiko what is it?", he answered as he made his way down the stairs, his black hair bouncing slightly as he walked

"You have a couple of visitors," Keiko said as Yusuke came into sight at the bottom landing of the stairs.

"Really, who would come at this tim—" he stopped talking as he looked at the door and saw two people he hadn't seen since the Makai tournament. "Kurama! Hiei! How are you guys, this is such a surprise!" yelled Yusuke as he ran forward and hugged his two long time friends. "Hey do you guys want to stay for dinner it would mean a lot to me and Keiko if you did?" Yusuke asked, giving pleading looks at both them and his wife,

"Yes that would be wonderful," said Kurama in his usual light hearted voice.

"What about you Hiei?" . Keiko asked in a polite yet stern voice that did not offer room for an argument.

Hiei, being the only one who spotted this near- death glare from Keiko, grunted softly in defeat as he walked over to a chair. He sat down all the while mumbling things like _baka_ Keiko, _baka_ Yusuke, damn you Kurama and damn all ningens.

Keiko glared at the sulking demon, but decided to ignore him.

"Now guys what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Yusuke asked with a smile on his demonic face.

"Some grim news, my friend, that I'm sure you don't want to hear," Kurama stated as he started to look serious.

"Hahahh what has toddler breath asked you to do? Get me to go on a mission. Like he would have the balls to do that!" Yusuke said between fits of laughter. At this Kurama put on an awkward smile and looked to Hiei for help.

"Hn. It's your problem, Fox, not mine," Hiei said as he started to eat.

"Well the truth is Yusuke that's exactly why we're here," said Kurama moments before the shouting began.

"What do you mean he needs my help?! I'm not a Spirit Detective any more. Besides I can't just leave Makai," Yusuke yelled.

"Now Yusuke that's exactly what I told him but he would have none of it. _And_, he said if you do this you can travel freely through all three worlds as long as you want. If you do decide to go he wants you in his office in 30 minutes," said Kurama as he too began to eat.

Yusuke sat there for a couple of minutes then sighed, "I'll do it." He started eating at top speed. Ten stomach filling minutes later Yusuke was hugging his wife,. "Goodbye Keiko I promise to write every week, 'kay?" he said before he left.

--------------------------------------------------

"Now calm down Yusuke and listen., I, I have summoned you here because you need to protect a 16 year old boy named Harry Potter at his boarding school. The school is called Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry in England. And before you ask yes, wizards do exist; their magic is like spirit energy but not as strong. But compared to normal humans it is phenomenal.

Anyway you will be protecting him from a demon named Voldemort. The wizarding community believes he is just a wizard. Under no circumstances are you to tell any one who you are other than Harry and his friends , Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Now every one else will believe you, Kurama, and Hiei are transfer students from Genkai's Temple Academy.

This is a list of supplies you will need and where to get them and a key to your vault at Gringotts now go and keep in touch," said Koenma, looking as if he was about to pass out from talking too long.

"Fine now let's go," Yusuke said looking to Hiei and Kurama as he turned and started to leave.

"Oh, Yusuke, two more things. First, when you get to the airport in London look for a family of red heads and a boy with jet black hair and a lightning- shaped scar, you will be staying with them during their summer holidays before school. And second I want you teach Harry and his friends every thing you three know if he is to stop Voldemort," said Koenma looking a little distracted because the ogre, Gorge, was currently tying a bib on him.

Yusuke stopped, turned around, and asked, " Why cant _we_ just kill the guy?".

At this time Koenma was looking a little flustered because the food Gorge had brought him kept slipping from his chopsticks. "Because there is a prophecy that says only Harry Potter can destroy him. But that doesn't stop you from protecting and training him."

Yusuke asked the question that had been bugging him for awhile now. "Hey how am I supposed to do magic? Aren't you supposed to be born with it?".

Koenma smiles deviously and explains, " While we were talking Genkai put her knowledge of magic and the english language in to your heads. And as for your wands, I know you're about to ask, in Diagon Alley go to Ollivanders and tell him I sent you."

"Ollivanders. Why is that name so familiar?" Kurama asked aloud, sounding puzzled.

You should remember, you stole from him as Youko.," Koenma said, disturbed at the thought of Kurama's kleptomanic nature.

"I've only stolen from demons."

"Ollivanders is one of the few demons allowed to stay in Ningenkai" Koenma said.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know" Kurama said before he left with Hiei and Yusuke.

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter dictionary

Baka: fool, idiot, moron

Makai: demon world

Ningen: human

Ningenkai: human world

?End of chapter?

A/N: Hey I hope it wasn't too bad, but the fact that iI'm even writing this says to me that I can take any thing people throw at me. But any ways I hope you guys review it and look at my other story and my profile.

I will also accept flames and suggestions so run wild and tell me how you really feel.

Your host

Darkest-Fire, Blackest-Night


	2. New friends,Red heads and secrets

A/N , I am very happy. That is all. Oh and harry is introduced in this chapter. Oh and also just for the fact that its easier for me to write this Dumbledore is not dead. Ok? And thank you to my wonderful Beta- autumnaura.

_Italics is Japanese,_

_**Bold italics is telepathy.**_

Ch:2

New Friends/ Red heads and secrets

Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were walking to the baggage claim in the London air port while talking rapidly in Japanese.

"_Baka ningen contraption_," Hiei said as he was straightened his white bandana as to make sure his Jagan was properly hidden.

"_Come on Hiei it could have been worse you could have fallen out and died an unhonorable death_," Yusuke said while Kurama kept a look out for the Weaslys and the Potter boy.

"_Hey guys I think that's them__,"_ said Kurama, jutting his head in the direction of a crowd of red heads, a ginger- haired girl and a tall black- haired boy.

"_Yeah that must be them, well time for our best behavior, that means you Hiei I don't care if you don't talk too much but don't set anything on fire while the parents are around got it?_" Yusuke said while walking in the direction of the sea of red hair.

-----------------------------------------------

"Now every one be nice this is their first trip to the UK and we want to make a good impression, that means you Fred and you George, Now the rest of you straighten up and look your best," said Mrs. Weasly as she inspected her family and friends.

"Mrs. Weasly?" Hermione said..,

"Yes dear, what is it?".

"Is that them over there by the baggage rack?" asked Hermione as she looked at three strangers walking their way.

Mrs. Weasly looked in the direction Hermione was indicating., "Why yes I believe so my dear," said a stressed Mrs. Weasly.

"Hello are you the transfers From Genkai's Temple Academy?" asked Mrs. Weasly as the three boys approached.

"Yes ma'am. I am Urameshi, Yusuke, this is Minamino, Kurama—"

"Nice to meet you ma'am"

"—and my short friend here is Jaganshi, Hiei."

"Hn."

"Sorry, he's not talkative around new people."

"Oh that's quite alright. These are my sons: Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie, my daughter, Ginny, and my husband, Arthur. These two are Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," she said as she pointed to each of them in turn. Everyone was expecting the new comers to be shocked at Harry's name but strangely they just got their stuff and were ready to leave.

"Oi Urameshi, don't you guys know who this is. He's Harry potter!" Ron said, because he couldn't believe that the name didn't spark even the slightest recognition.

"First I guess I forgot to mention that in Japan we introduce our surnames, first, and second I heard you the first time. He's Harry Potter so what?" he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You know...the boy who lived, destined to defeat, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Ron said in astonishment while pushing the hair away from his eyes.

"Oh so Harry is your real name, in Japan we just say the boy who lived," he said as he was mentally sizing up Harry. _Yes this would be hard, but not as hard as I thought. He already has almost as much spirit energy as I do, he just doesn't know it yet, but he will tonight_. "_Hey Kurama, Hiei are you guys getting a feel for the boys spirit energy_?"

"_Yes we are and it's incredible. Maybe training this human won't be that hard." _

"_You're losing your touch, Hiei. He's a half demon like me. This will be a piece of cake." _

"Boys, boys its time to go," Mrs. Weasly said and was greeted by various, 'yes mom's' and 'ok Mrs. Weasly's' and 'yes ma'am's' They went to the car and drove to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

2 hours later they arrived at the blank space that concealed the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. "Hey Harry, why are we stopping?" asked Yusuke to the amusement of Kurama and Hiei.

"Oh, well, Yusuke, there's an enchantment that makes the house invisible to anyone who doesn't have permission to enter," said Harry as they got out of the car.

"Harry when we get in we need to talk to you," he indicated Kurama and Hiei as he spoke.

"Sure, but do you mind if Ron and Hermione come too?" asked Harry, hoping they would say yes.

"Sure, in fact I think its better that they're, there," he said as Kurama and Mrs. Weasly called for them to hurry up.

"Now Yusuke, you and your friends need to be quiet in the hall and no questions," she whispered, but as soon as she said that the doorbell rang and a blood curdling shriek was heard throughout the house.

Wham! Crunch! followed by the immediate stop of the shrieking.

When Yusuke heard the shrieks his fighting instincts took over and he spirit punched the painting, causing it to explode in a shower of splinters and canvas.

"What did you do, that was incredible!" everyone shouted at once.

Looking a little embarrassed Yusuke started to make up an excuse. "Well, you see, at our temple we are also taught martial arts along with magic so I summoned some of my _kai_ or spiritual energy in to my fist and hit that crazy painting 'cause I thought we were under attack. Sorry about destroying that painting,." Yusuke said very red in the face at this point and was thankful when Ron interrupted him.

"Hell no! Don't be sorry. We all hated that painting, we just couldn't get it off the wall," he said as he patted Yusuke's back.

Mrs. Weasly was back and started to usher them up stairs while saying, "Now you can all come down and eat after the Order meet. " She left them at the door and started to walk away.

Several minutes later they were all gathered in Harry and Ron's room having their own secret meeting. Kurama spoke first. "First of all, what we have to tell you is,—"

"—that Hiei isn't a normal shorty," Yusuke said, cutting Kurama off, then hitting Hiei on the arm. At this obviously unwanted contact, faster than the normal eye could see Hiei's sword was at Yusuke's neck and Hiei was snarling in his face.

"If you ever do that again I will make sure you die a slow and painful death understand Urameshi?".

"Fine, fine I won't," he said gasping for air. Hiei dropped him and Yusuke started to speak again in an shaken tone, " Now as Kurama was saying before I cut him off, you may not believe us at first, but wait to ask questions until after I'm done, ok?" he said in a tone that suggested he didn't care about their answer. "Now I will start with Hiei. He is what you would call a fire apparition or fire demon, if you will. He won't hesitate to kill you if you piss him off as you've just seen. He can explain the rest if he wants to, but don't ask him. Next is Kurama. He is a special case. He has a demon spirit in a human body. Now do any of you know the legend of Youko Kurama?"

After a few stunned minutes Hermione boldly stood up and tried to tell Yusuke off, "Yusuke, you can't expect us to believe you're demons? " she said, sharply.

"No Hermione., I expect you to answer my questions," he said becoming enraged.

"No. Not until I see proof," she said in a demanding voice.

"You better do as she says Raizen Jr. or she'll do something," Kurama said jokingly.

"Fine we **WILL** prove it."

At these words Hiei took off his cloak and scarf, exposing his chest, which was turning greener, and yellow eyes were beginning to open all over it, to the three wizards ( or really one wizard, one witch and one half demon ). Next up was Kurama who simply closed his eyes and in a couple of seconds there stood dressed in a white robe with silver hair and fox ears, Youko Kurama. Finally it was Yusuke's turn. He stood there with his eyes closed as blue tattoos started to form all over his body.

"Now do you believe us?" Yusuke asked, his voice taking on a much sharper tone making him sound like his father, Raizen. For a few seconds no one said any thing until Hermione finally spoke up.

"I think I or rather we believe you now. But why have you come here? " I read that demons eat humans. Are you going to eat us?" Hermione said with more than a little hint of fear in her voice.

"No, on the contrary, we are here to protect Harry and you. We were sent by Koenma, Lord of the Spirit World, or more like I was forced to leave my kingdom to do this. Now I am here to train each of you, with my friends help. I will leave it to Kurama and Hiei, to answer your questions." Yusuke said as he sat down and reversed his transformation.

"I have to warn you training is tough normally, but we have to do it in one year so we start tomorrow. I will be teaching you how to control certain aspects of nature with a little known skill called alchemy. I will explain on that later. , Hiei if you please," Youko said as he to reversed his transformation.

"I will be teaching you speed, swordsmanship, and stealth. Honestly you _baka_ _ningen's_ are loud even when you try to be quiet," Hiei said as if it was funny.

"Hiei," Ron said questioningly, "What does _baka_ _ningen_ mean exactly?".

"You are the first person to ask me that in centuries so I'll tell you. _Baka_ means idiot and _ningen_ means human. To finish up you will be doing fighting and spirit energy training with Raizen Jr. over there," Hiei said and started to walk to the window sill but was stopped by yet another question.

"Hiei I thought he was Yusuke not Raizen Jr. and that Kurama was Kurama not Youko Kurama," Harry said.

"First Raizen is Yusuke's father therefore he's Raizen Jr. I suggest you all treat Raizen Jr. with the utmost respect for he is one of the most powerful demons in all of Demon world. Second Youko is Kurama's true identity. Now before you ask another question I was not born with a third eye I had it implanted. Now I am done talking," He said as he sat on the window sill and opened a telepathic communication with Harry, Yusuke and Kurama.

"**_Harry the one thing we did not want to say in front of your friends is that you are a half -demon like Yusuke, you will not have as hard a time training as your friends. Also Voldemort is a demon. Now when we go to Diagon Alley you will have to get registered as a demon named Adrian Darkwood," said Kurama as he stood up and got ready to leave. _**

"**_Why Adrian, and why not tell Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked,, a little frustrated. _**

"**_Because you _baka_, your demon side is Adrian Darkwood. And the reason you can not tell them yet is they don't trust us and you don't want them to not trust you either," Hiei said as he got up and joined Kurama by the door. _**

"**_Hey Yusuke I have two questions," _**

"**_Shoot for it." _**

"**_One, can you teach me to transform like you? And two, why are Kurama and Hiei waiting by the door as if we were about to leave?" Harry asked._**

"**_As to your first question yes I can. And to your second I have a test for you. Close your eyes and just listen closely. Imagine that you only had your ears...good now tell me what you hear,". _**Yusuke said, trying to see what theboy'sfacial expression gave away.

" **_I hear Mrs. Weasly saying that she is about to come and get us. I hear her feet on the landing...whoa! What was that?" . Harry asked in an excited yet hesitant thought. _**

"**_That was your demon senses coming to life."_**

A few silent minutes later there was a sharp rapping on the door which startled Ron and Hermione out of there tense conversation about what they had just learned as Mrs. Weasly's voice came through saying, " Boys, Hermione, come eat."

"Wait before you go Hiei would like to say some thing," Yusuke said in voice that said he was on the verge of laughing uncontrollably.

"If any of you say any thing to any one, your parents included, I will make sure that by the end of training you won't even be able to open your eyes you'll be so tired. Also, training begins tomorrow at dawn and no complaints or it's a 3 lap race with me and trust me you don't want that." At this they all headed down stairs for dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry about the end but I want the dinner in another chapter. So please review. And sorry about giving away some plot twists so early but for one it looks like the best place to me, an second I want to be different, almost every yyh hp crossover I have read has the trio finding out by accident so I wanted to put it out at the start. And besides I want it them to be put through the hell that Genkai put Yusuke through muhahahahahahahahahahaha im evil

So good bye and please review and I will have another chapter up soon.


	3. Never even Think about Pranking Hiei

Hey its me again I just wanted you all to know I am having some difficulties, so reviews and suggestions are welcome. Any way as I said last chapter the reason I got out all the demon stuff in the first chapters is that I wanted to different. So in that respect I still need ideas, hell I take any oc's you want put in hear just review, it boosts confidence. And this is in 7th year

Ch 3

Never even think about pranking Hiei

As everyone started quietly walking down the stairs suddenly Ron stops and shouts at the top of his lungs, "HEY WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO WE HAVE TO BE QUIET ANY MORE. THAT OLD BITCH IS FINALLY GONE, WON'T SIRIUS BE HAPP—" Ron's statement is cut short by the death glare shot his way from Harry.

"Don't you talk about Sirius in front of me, or so help me I will not be held responsible for my actions," Harry said calmly, but with enough venom that no one said any thing.l

Yusuke got the courage to ask in a concerned voice, " Excuse me Harry but who is Sirius?"

At this Harry got a slightly depressed look and started to explain the circumstances under which his godfather had died. Outwardly Yusuke just nodded and said that he was sorry for his loss. He was really speaking to Harry telepathically. "**H****arry cheer up, when this year is over we will take you to Spirit world to see your godfather so does that sound good Harry**?". Yusuke asked while walking into the kitchen.

He was shocked to see many different foods from Japan along with the traditional eating arrangements of his culture.

As the group entered the kitchen they were greeted by various people shouting surprise, welcome and other such greetings.The golden trio started to laugh ardently at the looks on Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei's faces.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow while Hiei just scowled at the amused look on Kurama's face. "_What's so funny fox, you knew about this didn't you?_". Hiei said in an angry tone.

At this Kurama, however unlike him it was, burst out laughing. Everyone, but Ron and Yusuke who were staring at the marvelous cake on the table nestled in between various japanese food, stared at him "_Of course I knew, because as you have put it so many times before, I pride my self in knowing more than people think I do_," Kurama said in between chuckles.

"_Stupid __fox_," Hiei said as he settled him self next to Harry and Yusuke and started to eat.

"**Hey Kurama, Hiei, see those two guys at the end of the table**?" Yusuke mentally asked his companions who looked in the direction Yusuke was indicating.

"**Y****es, so what? Their just twin _ningens_," **Hiei said, annoyed.

"That's not what I meant. If you had read their thoughts you'd know what they're planning" Yusuke said in an attempt to contain his joy.

"Ah that's very clever of them. So what lesson do you have in mind to teach them?" Kurama asked with a slight mental smile.

At these words Rraizen Jr. gave a wicked smile that would give Voldemort second thoughts. " What we should do is put some _wusabi_ in their drinks and then sit back and watch the show... oh and Kurama put some of your Makai _wusabi_ seeds in there too," Yusuke said with an evil grin plastered to his face as he reached over and grabs some _sak__e_.

While Yusuke and Kurama sipped their _sak__e_ Hiei, being coerced into it, sliped the _wusabi_ and seeds into Fred and George's drinks, and was back in his seat before anyone noticed he even moved.

While Hiei did his little task Harry and his friends took a venture and tried the _sak__e_. Gasp! Cough! "What is this stuff?" Harry asked, as he recovered from his coughing fit.

"That Harry is _sake_. It's a potent wine made from rice. The legend in our country is, it only tastes as good as your life is going when you drink it Kurama said as he took another drink before two loud cries of pain were heard in the direction of the twins, as they had just took a drink of their tea.

Yusuke immediately burst out laughing while Kurama chuckled at the two who are now at the double tap sink with their mouths attached to the faucet, in a vain attempt to cool off the raging inferno in their mouths. Hiei just muttered something along the line of _baka_ _ningens_, serves them right, put honey and pancakes on me while I sleep, they deserve it. Because of the constant gurgling of the twins no one but the three other demons heard him.

When the twins came back to the table after their mouths finally cooled off, they noticed that Yusuke was smiling and laughing more than anyone else. "YOU?!" they said at the same time, in quiet voice that hinted at murder.

"What…" said Fred.

"…did …" George finished.

"…you…"

"…put…"

And they finished the last part in unison, "…in our drinks!?."

Kurama took charge, knowing that if it were left to Yusuke they would be hear all night trying to understand him through his laughter. "Its quite simple really. Hiei here read your minds and saw what you were planning to do so he used some magical speed and put some _wusabi_ and some _wusabi_ seeds in your tea to teach you a lesson," Kurama said as he finished his food and drink and went upstairs to wait for his friends. As they turned and followed, the twins were left standing there with their mouths gaping.

As they all entered Ron and Harry's room Yusuke abruptly closed though door and made one last reminder, "After all this is over we would like you to accompany us to…"he trailed when Hiei putt his finger to his lips and mentally told Yusuke that the twins were at the door listening through some device on the floor.

Yusuke told Kurama to switch subjects and distract their guests while he found the listening device. And sure enough there it was, two small little red strings under the crack of the door. Upon finding it Yusuke promptly bent down and yelled quite loudly into the threads."YEAH WE WANT YOU TO COME TO JAPAN NEXT SUMMER!"

There were two loud yelps on the other side of the door and then a set of running feet going up the stairs. "Now as I was saying this summer we would like for you to come to Makai with us for more training,"Yusuke said in a serious tone.

"Maybe, but let's just get through exams first," hermione said as she left to go off to sleep.

"Wait, one last thing. Be up and in the back yard by dawn for training," Kurama said, but was immediately met with a groan from Ron and Yusuke.

"Come on Kurama. Cant we sleep for a little longer?"

"Yeah come on," Yusuke said as they settled into bed.

"Now Yusuke why are you complaining you run a portion of Demon world; your up at dawn every day," Kurama said, sounding puzzled.

"Because, I finally have a break and I cant sleep in," Yusuke said with a yawn.

"Just go to sleep, both of you," Kurama said as he too found a place to sleep. As the minutes ticked by the only thing you could hear is the soft sounds of snoring.

Hiei as usual was sleeping on the window sill, while Ron and harry were in their respective beds. Yusuke and Kurama were sleeping on the same futon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------end---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that's all for now. Please review.


	4. Rude awakenings, training and shopping

**A/N I still need reviews, I need to know just how stupid of a writer I really am. Im going to introduce some of my own characters this chapter so, anyone you don't know belongs to me or yu yu hakusho, depending if you don't know that anime, any way enjoy.**

**Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp**

Ch:4

**Rude awakenings, training and shopping**

For once Harry Potter slept soundly through the night, but not with out dreams. Though normally filled with terror and fear of Voldemort's followers as they're punished for their failure, or his plans. No tonight he had dreams of his new friends and future guardians, of the fact that he to is part demon. Wondering wether he would look like Yusuke or Kurama. ( **A/N: hey I cant remember If I described Kurama yet so im going to anyways ). **Just thinking about his long silver hair and other features game him goose bumps. But his eyes, looking at his cold deep amber orbs gave you a sense of foreboding mixed with countless decades of wisdom. Just by looking in his eyes you knew that any attempt to harm him or anyone he cares for will end in your quick and merciless death. An then their was Raizen, he was powerful and more serious than his counterpart Yusuke Urameshi, and he looked wicked cool. And finally there was Hiei jaganshi, he was often quiet and from what harry gathered, he always was, that and the fact that he like to set things a blaze for no apparent reason. Oh and that no one should make fun of him., we would be lucky if he didn't kill fred and gorge by the time we get to hogwarts. But the prospect of training with these three was a key factor of his good nights sleep, because as dumbledore forgot to mention, if you cant clear your mind for occulamancy than the next best thing is to focus your mind on one thing and one thing only. So harry had a good nights sleep until he heard a loud yelping and a small splash.

(A few minutes earlier ). As Harry slept Hiei removed himself from his perch like slumber, and woke Kurama, who as usual got up without a complaint, but as he tried to move he looked around for the source of the blockage, and upon finding it did the most un Kurama like thing imaginable. Upon seeing that his friend was straddling him he shot out of bad with a loud shriek "what the fuck are you doing Yusuke" , but as he stood up straight he resumed his usual passive attitude. Now Harry awoke to Hiei trying to get Yusuke to wake up, which is rather amusing. "Hey why not try slapping him" harry suggested in groggy voice. "Tried it" Hiei said without looking in harry's direction. "What about..." harry started but was interrupted by Hiei. "That to". And so it went, harry trying to suggest ways to wake Yusuke while Hiei cut him off telling him he already did that, until. "How about , and don't interrupt me, you set his hair on fire. Im sure he still has enough hair gel for a small bonfire" harry said with a sadistic glint in his eye. At this Hiei stopped what he was doing ( elbowing Yusuke's crotch, and by this time hermione and ginny were there watching, with mixed looks of humor and disgust ) and gave an evil smirk that would freeze even his sister yukinas already frozen blood, and then preceded to just stare at Yusuke's head until it finally caught fire. "H-h-hey do you g-guys (yawn) smell something burning" Yusuke asked sleepily, and at this everyone, including hermione started to laugh their heads off as Yusuke looked in the criticizing mirror. "Hey why is my hair all yellow and orang-ish" Yusuke said, his eyes still glazed with sleep. "No your hair is on fire you nitwit" the mirror said in a sarcastic tone. At this Yusuke ran around the room while dousing his head in water, and after five minutes the fire was gone, but so was his hair. "YOU, you did this didn't you. Now your dead" Yusuke said in between ragged breath. But right as he charged hermione yelled at him to stay still so she could fix it, and because the sharpness of her tone Yusuke swore it was his mother talking and did as he was told, and hermione went over to him and muttered a spell under her breath while pointing her wand at his head, _"**i**ncrebresco"_ and Yusuke had his hair back in a matter of seconds, much to the disappointment to Hiei, and everyone started to laugh. "What are you laughing about, get dressed and meet me in the back yard, except you g-something or other, and wear light clothes, you'll be running laps first, and your wands wont be needed, well harrys at least". And at that Hiei disappeared while everyone got dressed in their muggle clothes, hermione and ginny not bothering to leave seeing as both harry and Ron have seen both of them naked at one time or another, while Kurama and and Yusuke turned away. Kurama out of embarrassment and Yusuke out of fear that keiko would find out one way or another. And in five minutes they were sneaking through the house towards the back door.

(Five more minutes later)

The other five were outside running laps, and were currently on lap 12 of 50 each trying to beat the other, for they knew Hiei was long done and was setting up his training area. They would be rotating for the next 4 hours because they had to go to diagon ally at 10 and it was currently 6:30. (**A/N I sped up time so that little part was really 30 minutes **). As the golden trio finished their laps, five minutes after the remaining Rekai Tentai they were split up, Harry with Yusuke, Hermione with Kurama and Ron with Hiei. Now Ron and hermiones training was simple, Kurama was having hermione read various books on demons and their weaknesses, while Hiei was trying not to kill Ron for his stupidity when trying to be stealthy. But Yusuke was training harry to bone like what genkai did to him, and teaching him to focus his spirit to willing change and accept his demon blood. After their training was done harry had achieved much more than anyone thought (he managed to grow his hair and make it a dark blood colored crimson, as proof of his demon heritage ) (except Hiei, he didn't care ), and hermione was positively lived with excitement at what she had learned, while Ron was bruised in several places where Hiei hit him when he made a mistake. "Alright everyone good practice, and remember to do what we showed you before you sleep... Oh and hermione and I have had a good idea, and I think I'll let her take it from here" Kurama said in his cheery voice, and at this hermione stepped forward and began her plan. "Now as you know we cant talk about this in public so Kurama and I discovered a spell that would allow harry Ron and myself to speak, understand, read and write japanese so when we talk about this with others around they wont understand, that and so harry and Ron can pass notes. At toughs last words she glared at harry and Ron. "Now get dressed, we have to leave soon, and harry and I will be going to human London to shop for some GOOD close. Oh and training will be at the same time tomorrow". Yusuke said while turning to leave, and at this so did everyone else. They first went to their rooms to get properly dressed and grab any muggle money they had (the only reason Ron had any was because his mom made him hid it from his dad ) and then they gathered in the kitchen while Mrs weasly grab the floo powder and explained to their guests how it worked. "Now harry you go first and show them what I said" Mrs weasly stated in an 'you better young man' tone. "Oh Mrs weasly can I barrow a little extra floo powder" harry asked with a puppy dog look on his face. "What for deary" she asked in a curios voice. "I want to show are guests huma...muggle London, and to get some new muggle cloths, these are a little to tight" he said showing her that he could hardly button his pants. "Very well but you have to by some more and don't worry we wont wait up for you all, we know you can handle your selves".she said with a bit of sorrow in her voice. At this one after another harry, Ron, hermione and the transfers stepped in to the fire and threw their floo at the logs under their feet and emerald green flames shot up as the spoke "the leaky cauldron" and disappeared with a slight roar.

Several dizzying minutes later six figures stepped out of the fire at the leaky cauldron. Or more like three stepped out and three fell out on top of each other. "Hey get off me before I light you head on fire again you baka hanyou" and at this Yusuke promptly got as far away from Hiei as the room would allow and then followed harry out of the pub and down the streets toward an outdoors mall(then one where the shops are all separate ) and was about to enter american eagle when Hiei crossed the street and entered a hot topic, and everyone followed, only harry and Hiei looked interested, harry because he liked the clothes and Hiei because he knew for a fact that there was a portal to a maki clothing store in the back. No one but harry seem to notice or care where Hiei went and decided to follow him. Hiei was in the back room about to step into a small black hole in the floor when he stopped and with out looking anywhere just vanished. Harry sat there looking vexed when he heard a low deadly voice behind him and felt a fireiy breath on his neck. "I think the little ningen should not spy on people, its rude" Hiei said while standing up and grabbing harry by the scruff of his neck, and questioning him about why he was here. "Why are you hear ningen, trying to spy on me", "no I just wondered where you went", "well if you must know that hole leads to an underground store that sells clothing from maki, and if you tell anyone I talked this much I'll rip your mouth out" Hiei sad as he droped harry in to the hole and then jumped down him self.

When harry finally hit the bottom he found him self in a dimly lit room with strange clothes everywhere. "Just pick something and lets leave" Hiei barked while he picked out a copy of what he was wearing right now. At this, harry started picking out various clothes and accessories. And left twenty minutes later. As Hiei emerged from the back room follow by a strange looking boy dressed in even stranger looking cloths he was amused at the looks Ron and Yusuke gave him. He was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves torn off and the neck ripped in a V shape and his hair was a little shorter btu the tips were dyed a blood-like crimson. On his forehead was a black head band with a slim line of crimson on the bottom, and around his shoulders was draped a black hooded cape with a dark red lining. On his arms were white bandages that also wrapped around parts of his hands. And on said hands were assorted rings. Around his waist was white belt like Hiei's and he had on black hakama pants and no shoes just more bandages.

Upon seeing this new person Ron's and Yusuke's reaction was that Hiei had cloned him self, while Kurama and hermione new that this figure was none other than Harry James Potter. "Hey Hiei who's your friend" Yusuke asked while staring at the taller clone Hiei. "Yeah who the hell are you" Ron asked pointing his wand at harry's heart, and giving him a menacing glare. Upon seeing this hermione snatched rons wand while Kurama whispered hin his ear that, the stranger was harry. Upon hearing these words rons glare was replace by a slight shade of pink signifying that he was embarrassed and sorry that he didn't recognize his best friend. "Now before you ask I finally gave into that slytherin side and dressed this way so don't ask or try and talk me out of it, now lets go we need our school supplies" and with that they whole group returned to the leaky cauldron and then to the brick wall that lead to diagon ally. **( A/N cant remember the brick thing and don't have book on hand so they got in alright ). **

When they emerged in diagon ally the headed for gringots and stopped at the entrance so their friends could read the warning which Kurama just laughed at and mumbled under his breath "ha stupid wizards, I could steal everything in here without you knowing till it was all gone" but no one heard and they continued on till they got to the desk at the back of the lobby and ask to go to their vaults. "Hey guys you have to get your keys from the guy we talked to and then meet us at the front doors" hermione said while harry and Hiei just leaned against the wall and waited to move. ( I know that harrys out of character but I need him to act like Hiei while Yusuke and Ron screw off ). Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei approached the goblin and asked to be taken to koenma's vault, the goblin gave a small squeak and lead them to the carts for a 30 min down hill ride to a completely white vault with the japanese character for sky wrote on it in black. "Vault nineteen hundred and thirty two (1932)" the goblin said as he placed his hand on the door and moved it in the shape of the character for maki. When the door finally opened the three were shocked to see that it was stacked full to the ceiling with gold galleons, then Kurama had the sense to shrink the lot and put it in a bag that he would keep on his person at all times.

When the three tentai emerged from the cart and met up with their charges, they set off for ollivanders wand shop but upon exiting the bank saw a scene of a bloody massacre. Ningens in black cloaks and masks were burning down stores and murdering anyone the came across. Upon seeing this, before anyone could stop him harry charged in and drew his wand and a dagger while his body changed and turned as far demon as his current mind would allow. His hair was now down to his ass and dark red with black tips, his were turning silver-ish and a set of japanese words started to appear on the right side of his face, going from the middle of his forehead, down over his eye and to his chin in red. His nails had turned into claws and he grew fangs in his mouth. He cast an unintelligible spell and suddenly the other fiver blinded by a brilliant white light and screams of pain.

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPppp**

**hey im sorry for the cliffy but I need to put this up or ill go stir crazy. Any ways don't be surprised if Hiei acts different in the next and the rest of the chapters. I just watched yu yu hakusho and realized just how ooc I was with Hiei so yeah that's going to change. Please give me ideas and feed back it might help. Also I would like to ask that even if you hate it tell me, that and this is going to be a long story so if you like it hang in there and stick with it. Oh and tell me what you think of the new harry. And give me ideas for his full demon which is coming up in 2-3 chapters.**

**Thanks.**


	5. harrys first murder

**A/N: hey I know I didn't introduce any new characters last chapter so I promise I will this time. And I still need review's.**

**ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp**

Ch: 5

**harrys first murder**

****

****

As the blinding flash subsided and their vision cleared they wished the were still blinded, their eyes met a gruesome scene. Harry's body was almost completely taken over by his demon james darkwood and he was on a rampage that first blast just stunned the death eaters, but soon they were free and started to fight this new threat. As harry approached the first of the death eaters he simultaneously pulled out his wand and a wickedly curved dagger. He dogged an unforgivable from the enemy on his left so as harry came out of his roll he stunned the man and stabbed him in the heart as ran past him toward a group of them gathered around a small child. Upon seeing them harry pulled out a katana that was hidden on his body and charged at them, one hand shooting various spells to distract them while the other had held the sword and just cut them down through flesh and bone. He had just shot a spell at the last death eater in that particular group when the spell was deflected and the man shot a killing curse at harry who rolled to the side just as the man conjured a sword and started to duel harry.

Back at the bank steps Ron and hermione stood in aw as they watched their friend brutally and emotionlessly cut down the death eaters while Yusuke and Kurama got ready to watch their charge do their job, but when they saw that he was losing his sword fight to the death eater closest to them the decided that it was their turn to join in. Upon reaching this decision they both transformed, Kurama to Youko Kurama and Yusuke to Raizen (Hiei just sat down and watched with a small "Hn") . Kurama went to the right while pulling a rose out of his crimson locks and turned it into a weapon, and started to cut down his opponents, "rose whip" he called as his beautiful yet deadly weapon sliced foe after foe, while Yusuke got to harry just in time and fired his spirit gun just as the man was about to cleave his head in half. The shot caught the man in the side of his ribs setting his cloths on fire and melting the flesh from the bone while sending him flying into a nearby wall shattering the mans spine. "Thanks for that" harry growled as he got up and started to charge to where the last of the death eaters where held up. Harry spotted a tall figure that had its hood down, his eyes met long orderly blond hair and harry new that it was Lucius Malfoy, and suddenly the budding hatred that had been festering in harrys mind since second year was unleashed, like a dam being blown up, and harry was off running to the man that no doubt took part in the planning of his parents murder.

As Kurama finished with almost all of the group of men with just one tall blond man left, a black blur speed by him and stopped in front of the blond man, and he would have sworn it was Hiei if he hadn't heard him running. "Lucius!" harry roared "its time you pay! For your part in my parents death! Sirius and everyone else you killed you Fucking bitch!" he roared as he pointed both his wand and his Katana at Lucius's heart. At this Malfoy started to laugh unconrtolabley at this statement. "You? What are you gonna do. Kill me?" he said, expecting some noble statement about how he needs a fair trial and such, but what he heard next and were the last words he would ever hear, scared him to bone. "Yes Lucius, I AM going to kill you, with the weapon of that which you hate most, muggles" he answered in a deathly calm voice while he started to walk towards his prey. Malfoy shot the killing cure at harry who just ducked and continued tho walk toward him not even fazed. And so it went Malfoy threw curse after curse at harry, and each time he dogged, scared Malfoy even more, but continued to throw curses and harry just ducked and rolled away from them until he was feet from him with no room to doge any more when Lucius thought he won. "Avada... Snap". As Malfoy attempted to use the killing curse again harry just grabbed his wand and snapped it in two with one hand, and sunk his blade into the mans cold black heart forcing the blade so far into him that his chest was held against the hilt of the sword and about half of the blade was sticking out of his back, with the other hand. "Finally you are dead, you don't deserve the nice funeral you are bound too receive so I give you this" harry said as he wiped his newly freed blade in malfoys hair, sheathed it and spat on him, an then turned to Kurama his face a light with his usual peaceful look, all demonic traces gone. "What happened" he asked before he collapsed from exasperation and then blacked out.

Several days and a few emotional fits later Harry woke up in his room surrounded by his friends and a hysterical looking Mrs weasly. "Harry, oh your awake, we thought...never mind all that matters is your alive" Mrs weasly screamed as she latched on to harry in a rib breaking hug. At this point harry started to tap on Mrs weaslys shoulder. "Yes harry, what is it" she asked in a loving voice. "I-I ca-cant b-b-breath" he answered choking on the syllables. "Oh sorry dear" Mrs weasly said and reluctantly let go of him and stood with the others. "Now tell me what happened" harry asked while he propped him self up on several pillows.

Now Mrs weasly spent the next two hours telling harry what had happened ( the way that Kurama and Hiei... well Kurama anyways wanted her and everyone else that wasn't at the fight to know), by the end of Mrs weaslys tale harry knew something was amiss, and shot Kurama a glare that promised pain if he didn't explain. As soon as Mrs weasly was out of ear shot harry asked cough cough politely ( jumped out of bed and threatening to hurt him ) for Kurama to tell him what really happened. And so Kurama humored the boy and told him straight-up that harry had gone on a blind rage and changed partially in to his demon form (**ryuujin**)**( A/N: I know I changed it but in the words of Hiei "Hn, deal with It baka ningens " ) **and that he killed nearly all of the death eaters himself, and at this Yusuke jumped in and yelled something about harry killing more than he did, and that Hiei was just a pansy who didn't wanna fight, at this Yusuke ducked to avoid a sword via air-mail from Hiei, the sword imbedding itself in the wall with a soft thud. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT THING SHORTY! YOU COULD OF KILLED ME!" Yusuke yelled as he stood up and glared at Hiei, who just glared back with a small "Hn" (meaning: that's what I tried doing baka, but I missed) and at this Kurama gave a groan, and stepped in seeing the looks they were giving each other. "Now now children, Yusuke give Hiei back is sword" ( as Yusuke had just freed the sword from the wall and was gloating that Hiei couldn't kill him with it any more, but upon hearing Kurama's words, gave him a look that clearly said ARE-YOU-FREAKING-NUTS! HE'LL KILL ME!. "If you don't, I'll LET him kill you" Kurama replied with a youko like grin on his face, to the unspoken question. Upon hearing these words he practically threw it on the ground and kicked it away, as if it were a bomb or some poisonous animal, "fine take it, I didn't want it anyways" Yusuke said in a spoiled brat voice.

A few hours later and well into the night after everyone was asleep from the days hilarity and Yusuke because of the lump on his head ,( Hiei chuckled to him self at this, seeing that as soon as he got his sword back promptly hit Yusuke in the head with the pommel and knocking him out cold). Seemingly the only one up Hiei pulled out a flute and started to play and sing a somber tune from his windowsill perch.

_Now You all know _

_The bards and their songs _

_When hours have gone by _

_I'll close my eyes _

_In a world far away _

_We may meet again _

_But now hear my song _

_About the dawn of the night _

_Let's sing the bards' song _

_Ref.: _

_Tomorrow will take us away _

_Far from home _

_No one will ever know our names _

_But the bards' songs will remain _

_Tomorrow will take it away _

_The fear of today _

_It will be gone _

_Due to our magic songs _

_There's only one song _

_Left in my mind _

_Tales of a brave man _

_Who lived far from here _

_Now the bard songs are over _

_And it's time to leave _

_No one should ask You for the name _

_Of the one _

_Who tells the story _

_Ref.: _

_Tomorrow will take us away _

_Far from home _

_No one will ever know our names _

_But the bards' songs will remain _

_Tomorrow all will be known _

_And You're not alone _

_So don't be afraid _

_In the dark and cold _

_'Cause the bards' songs will remain _

_They all will remain _

_In my thoughts and in my dreams _

_They're always in my mind _

_These songs of hobbit's, dwarves and men _

_And elves _

_Come close Your eyes _

_You can see them, too_

As the last note floated into the black oblivion called night, Hiei noticed that he was in fact not the only one up. "What do you want ningen" asked Hiei in an annoyed voice, "it's not nice to spy, nor stare". "W-well it's j-just that you're a good singer, and have a wonderful voice, why don't you talk that much" came a stumbled reply. "Listen and listen good, and if you tell any one I said anything that im going to tell you I'll rip out your throat. Now as to the first & second thank you, and to the third, I find talking to most ningens a waste of words, and before you ask, the only reason's your not dead is that, 1 im on probation for things id rather not discuss and because you are part fellow demon, now rest, you train with me tomorrow" but before Hiei could return to staring out the window harry had one last question. "Hiei" harry asked with a mischievous grin worthy of youko, "if I beat you in duel tomorrow, will you teach me to play the flute and sing". At this Hiei raised an eyebrow and finally agreed after a long silence. "Yes but if I win you will have to live a week like I do" and at this Hiei resumed his stare at an interesting spot in the endless sky. Taking the hint that their conversation was over went back to sleep, planing how to beat Hiei. At six in the morning everyone but Yusuke was up and showered, ready for training, except that Hiei didn't shower, he just glared at the dripping wet showerhead as if it were about to attack him and refused to even go near it. So in an effort to wake up Yusuke Kurama asked hermione to get some sneezing powder and put it by is nose, she did as Kurama had asked and in two seconds flat Yusuke was out of bed sneezing like a mad man while glaring daggers at everything in sight and muttering maki curses under his breath.

3 and a half hours later their training completed for the day(Ron having successfully hit Yusuke in the face, by accident no less. Hermione still learning about plants and harry learning the art of stealth) it was time for harry and Hiei's duel. They stood twenty feet apart, harry pulling out his wand and Hiei his Katana. "Hey I thought you said it was a duel" Hiei growled. "I did, but it was you who failed to specify what kind, and seeing as you don't have a wand, it will be easy" was his reply as he cast a simple body bind curse at the unaware fire apparition who was instantly paralyzed and had no chance to counter it. As soon as Hiei hit the ground harry went over and whispered in his ear, "I win now, remember our deal" at this harry removed the curse and quickly dogged the sure to come sword slash, and come it did follow by an outburst from Hiei along with several trees catching fire. "You cheated" and at this harry just laughed and started again for the kitchen. Followed by an amused Yusuke and Ron, a disapproving hermione, a fuming Hiei and a worried Kurama.

After breakfast Mrs weasly made an announcement that they were to go to diagon ally today to finally get their supplies seeing as the bloody mess was cleaned up.


	6. never take kurama shopping

**A/N: need reviews that is all. Oh and I forgot its in 7th year, harry didn't go horucrux? Hunting. Dumbledore is alive. Sorry that this one is so freaking short but I need the hogwarts express in a chapter of its own**

**Never take Kurama Shopping, and always keep an eye on hiei.**

****

****

Yet again the six teens went to diagon ally alone (seeing as this time they were the only ones without school stuff). First they headed to ollivanders for the demons wands. Upon entering the run down little store the first thing the three noticed was the every inch of wall space was occupied by rows and rows of slender black boxes. When Kurama laid eyes on these you could see both is hands and his left eye visibly twitching in effort not to steal anything. "I wondered when I would be seeing you Mr, Urameshi, now what is your wand arm" he asked much to the surprise of every one but Hiei. And before Yusuke could even blink the man was gone but in his place was a tape measure that was currently measuring the distance from his nose to his top lip, but then the man returned holding a long slender brown box and opened it handing the wand to Yusuke who just held it like an idiot. "Well...give it a wave" at these words Yusuke moved it in a slight jabbing motion which caused every glass item to shatter.

And so it went, Yusuke taking wand after wand and destroying glass after glass until ollivander handed him a long green box with a red kanji seal on it. "I doubt this will work but here you go" ollivander said as he hastily gave the box to Yusuke and then hid behind the counter while Yusuke took the wand out of the box and gave it a nice little flick, but the familiar explosion wasn't heard, instead the room was filled with a soft blue light. At this ollivander deemed it safe and came out of his hiding place and proceeded to tell Yusuke what his wand was made of. "Maki green wood, 12 inches, Toshine hair".

And with that Kurama was next, it only took him one try for his wand "Rose wood with silver Kitsune claw" ollivander stated while the room was filled with rose peddles". Next was Hiei who none to gently snatched the wand out of ollivanders hand and when he'd moved it but an inch the wand burst into flame and was reduced to cinders, "NO, no definitely not" muttered ollivander as he gave Hiei a new wand to try this time Hiei set fire to ollivanders hair. "Well I see this wand agrees with you, as nothing has burnt to a crisp" ollivander said. At these words Kurama tried his best not to laugh while Yusuke was on the ground laughing his ass off. "Hey grandpa check again" Yusuke bellowed between laughs while pointing at ollivanders head, "I don't see what your...fucking...shit...damn fuck," yelled Ollivander as he put out his now flaming head. After a few tense minutes later Ollivander brought out a slim completely black box and handed the box to Hiei who opened it and grabbed the wand not even looking at it. As soon as the wood touched his hand Hiei was engulfed in black flame and ollivander just grinned.

When the flames subsided ollivander preceded to tell Hiei of his wand. "8 inches, charred human bone, and for the core...(at this the ancient demon gave a mischievous smile) an ice apparition's birth tear gem infused with fire youkai blood" at this Hiei stiffened and removed the warded headband covering his jagan and stared at his wand before disappearing and reappearing behind Ollivander with his hand clutching the older mans neck, his claws drawing thin crescent shaped lines of blood. "YOU!... You are the one who stole my tear gem" (** I KNOW THAT MUKURO HAD IT BUT I THINK OLLIVANDER NEED'S AN ASS KICKING)**. At this statement Hiei put the needed amount of money on the counter then threw ollivander into the back wall causing the shelve to snap sending the various boxes to tumble on top of the already bruised man, then Hiei started to leave before turning to Kurama "put them back fox" Hiei ordered, at this Kurama's face turned to fake confusion "I have absolutely no idea what your talking about" Kurama said in a sheepish voice while avoiding Hiei's glare. ".YOUKO. .PUT. .THEM. .BACK!" Hiei said in a calm voice that promised death if he didn't comply. "You ruin all my fun" the redhead replied in a pout as he took five long boxes out of his pockets and droped them on the floor before leaving with Hiei and the others. As soon as they were out the door Kurama headed for the nearest shop with a mad glint in his eye.

They had already finished most of their shopping, they only had two place's left to go, Madam milikins robes and Magical menagerie.Kurama lead the miss matched group of people to a store that had robes and cloaks of many different colors. "You don't actually expect me to wear THAT" Hiei said, the last word dripping with venomous sarcasm. "Come on Hiei they have black" at Kurama's words Hiei quickly bought every black thing in the store before glaring at Kurama (**I WILL get you for this fox-boy**) and kicking Yusuke in the shin when he started laughing. After Hiei left the five continued looking at robes. Kurama picked out two slightly feminine robes, one pinkish-red and one bottle green with gold trim, and a dark blue cloak. While Yusuke just got every thing green except a black cloak, as the were leaving Kurama's pink robe suddenly caught fire and burnt to ashes. (**Was that necessary**) Kurama asked telepathically asked Hiei while going back inside and buy another robe before coming out and glaring at Hiei before moving to the pet shop.

Once the six teens were inside the three demons started looking at pets( or more like Yusuke was being attacked by miniature black dragon while Kurama forced Hiei to by a cat while he got an owl). After they paid for there pets (Yusuke got his for free because "you break it you buy it" because the normally calm dragon went insane at the sight of Yusuke). As they were making their way back to the leaky cauldron Hiei spotted the ice cream shop (florence or something) "fox" Hiei said with most un-Hiei-ish face possible (puppy dog eyes worthy of Yukina). "Hahahh, yes hiei" kurama replied with a hint of laughter in his voice. "Can we get sweet snow, they have hundreds of flavors" hiei asked with a bit of a pout in it, though if asked he would deny it to his dying breath. "What's he talking about, what's sweet snow" the three teens asked with extremely puzzled looks on their faces. Upon seeing these look's kurama decide to explain, "sweet snow...as hiei calls it is what you humans call ice cream" "oh..." they all said in unison as comprehension donned on their faces, then they all got a cone, hiei got a strawberry one, kurama a rose one, harry a chocolate one, Ron a vanilla one, hermione a cherry one, and Yusuke a chocolate, vanilla, cherry swirl, but before he could even taste it his dragon melted it as revenge for the bump on its head.

"FLASH BACK"

"Get in the damn cage you freaking dumb animal" Yusuke yelled as he hit the dragon in the head effectively knocking it out and then stuffing it in its cage.

"You should be careful, dragons hold long grudges" hermione said in a bookish way.

"END FLASH BACK"

While Yusuke was obsessing over his melted ice cream hiei and harry slipped into knockturn ally for a little 'off' the record shopping. The pair were walking quickly down the nearly deserted ally when a small shop caught hiei and harrys eyes. "**All things maki**" in side the run down shop was everything from strange enchanted cloths to weapons of all kinds. "Harry, anything you buy hear you cannot let your friends, Yusuke or kurama know about, they would not approve, and the detective would just blab it to the world" hiei said as he went to inspect some new warded bandages to control the darkness dragon while harry picked up some battle robes, black, green and blue. A katana with an unbreakable obsidian blade and spell blocking wards, some japanese fighting cloths (similar to jin's but black) some ingredients for powerful poison and some books on demon magic.

On the way out hiei hid the bags as they walked into kurama, "oh...oh thank inari your safe, we thought we lost you" kurama said as he clutched his heart for breath. "Oh harry were we were looking all over for you two. Yeah mate where'd ya go" Ron and hermione asked while Yusuke was beating the shit out of his dragon. "Hn" hiei said as he glared at the humans who dare interfere with his business. "Huh...me and hiei took a wrong turn down knockturn ally and got lost" harry said in an annoyed while he looked at kurama with a glare that said "ill tell you later".

Later that night everyone was packing for the trip to kings cross tomorrow. Harry had purposefully packed slow so that he could pack his more 'dangerous' items when Ron and hermione were gone. So while they were eating dinner harry was upstairs with hiei and kurama trying to pack and explain at the same time.

-"I went"

-"fit damn it"

-"to knockturn ally for..."

-"come on... you got to be kidding me"

-"some fighting stuff"

-"about time you fucking piece of leather shit"

and his new black warded near un-fillable trunk closed with a soft 'CRUNCH!' indicating that something broke. "Damn it...oh well no time to check now, time to sleep" harry said trying to avoid further questioning from kurama. As harry laid down, before kurama could stop him he was asleep like a rock or boulder resting for the trip ahead unaware that this was going to be one hell of a year.

Mean while Yusuke entered the room grumbling. "Damn...kill...mission...toddler breath" "what now detective" hiei said from his new position on the windowsill. "WHAT NOW! WHAT NOW! I JUST REALIZED THAT IM GOING TO SCHOOL!" Yusuke shouted as he started to bash his head against the wall after about 33 hits he finally stopped, his head resting on the wall making no sound at all. "Hey fox is he dead" hiei asked in a cheery voice while poking Yusuke in the back.. "no hiei he's just unconscious" kurama said as he settled into bed for the early morning trip.

"Wake up! were almost late!". after a groggy start and a hurried break fast the six teens were squished in one of two muggle taxis and were almost to kings cross. After a twenty minute car ride they finally arrived at Kings Cross station their cloths drawing un-wanted attention to the group of wizards and demons. Well who could blame them, Kurama was wearing his usual pink school uniform, hiei was in his usual attire, Yusuke was wearing his dark tournament uniform, hermione was wearing the most un-hermione-ish thing ever, a pink shirt that said 'Bush' (the band) and a short denim skirt and Ron with the help of hermione was wearing a green shirt that said in bold letters 'people who think they know everything annoy us who actually do' and baggy ripped up blue jeans. Harry was a different story completely, for once he didn't cover his scar with his bangs, instead he wore a black bandana with an emerald green dragon on the front, also he put in contacts so he wouldn't have to deal with his glasses falling off. He wore a black slightly ripped sleeveless shirt with a strange emerald gem on his neck, his arms were bandaged in with slightly warded wrapping's around his shoulders he wore a black cloak and he had on black baggy pants of some unknown material.

After wading through the crowds to the barrier to platform 9 & 3/4 they had three minutes till the train left so the order went like this, Fred and gorge, ginny, Ron, hermione, harry, Yusuke, and kurama and hiei took up the rear together, disappearing into a world they knew next to little about.

YPYPYPYPYPYP

**A/N: hey schools starting soon so I wont be able to update as often, oh and if there are any problems I didn't spot please tell me in a review of hiei will kill me**


	7. Hogwarts Express and Beyond

A/N I still need reviews people

And Thanks to my best friend and beta- vampyrange

Ch 7

Hogwarts Express and Beyond.

As the six teens crossed the threshold onto platform 9 &3/4 and onto  
the train they were being watched by three pairs of eyes. The six teens were  
running out of compartments as they went down the train, they had found one  
with only two girls in it but one look inside and Kurama practically yelled  
"NO!" and ran to the end of the train to find an empty compartment. When the  
others finally caught up with him he was in the last compartment reading a  
book and his  
face was still red with embarrassment at his shouting.

"Hey, Kurama, what was that about? I mean they're just girls." Ron said  
as he took a seat next to Hermione.  
At this Kurama just sighed and started to explain, "You see, Ron, back  
when I was still in my real school I had fan girls that wouldn't leave me  
alone."  
"Wow fan girls...What's so bad about that?"  
"Oh, lets see...Would you like it if they followed you everywhere,  
constantly sent you letters, and tried to kill any girl that hung out with  
you?"

"Not really...no." and at this everyone settled in and started to  
meditate when the door was thrown open. In the doorway stood three figures  
dressed in black and green, in the front was a slightly tall boy with bright  
slicked back platinum-blond hair and he was flanked by two gorilla-like body  
guards.

"Well, what do we have here? Scar-head, mud-blood, weasel-bee, a  
punk...Ah, what do we have here? You're such a pretty girl why don't you  
come with us and leave this filth behind?" Malfoy said, offering his hand to  
Kurama.

"Who the HELL are you?" Kurama said, pissed at being, yet again,  
mistaken for  
a woman.

"Im Malfoy...Draco Malfoy, my fair lady." he said, still offering his  
hand.  
"I. AM. NOT. A. WOMAN.!" Kurama yelled as everyone started to laugh  
while Hiei managed a small smile. At this Malfoy just glared at Hiei until  
he made one of the biggest mistakes of his life, insulting Hiei's family.  
"What are you staring at shorty? You mud-blood freak. I bet the only  
reason you're with these freaks is because your parents are either dead or  
didn't want your little ass anymore." Malfoy spat while glaring at the fire  
demon. In the blink of an eye Hiei had disappeared and Malfoy just looked  
around confused until he came to a conclusion.

"Ha! That little shrimp must be off crying because I was right."  
"I wouldn"t do that if I were you..." Yusuke said in a singsong voice.  
"Why wouldn't I do..."  
Malfoy paled as Hiei appeared in front him with his katana pressed  
tightly against his throat and growled "DON'T YOU EVER INSULT ME OR MY  
FAMILY AGAIN OR YOUR GOONS WILL FIND YOUR HEAD ROLLING DOWN SOME  
HALLWAY!" at this Hiei drew blood and then released the boy and ordered  
him to leave.

But Malfoy being the big headed prat he was decided that it was time to  
make fun of Harry's parents. BIG mistake...

"Hey Potter, looks like you found someone who's as touchy about their  
parents as you are about your filthy mud-blood mother and blood-traitor  
father." Malfoy said, his voice full of venom. Now if he had done that any  
other year Harry would have just shrugged it off and sent some minor curse  
at him but this year he took shit from no-one. Harry launched himself at  
Malfoy and tackled him to the ground while Yusuke and Kurama held back Crabb  
and Goyel as Harry pressed an unseen dagger into Draco's throat and  
whispered into his ear.

"Don't you ever! EVER! insult me, my friends or our families ever again  
or I will make Hiei's threat seem nice in comparison to the horrors I will  
put you through if you ever do anything like that again. I swear on my  
parents graves, you WILL die a painful death and no-one will ever know it  
was me. Got it?" Harry's voice was deadly calm and laced with so much venom  
that Malfoy couldn't move. To prove his point Harry made a small X shaped  
slash on Malfoy's neck and then picked him up and threw him out of the  
compartment with his goons following quickly behind.

When Harry turned back to his friends he quickly hid the dagger and  
returned to his seat across from Hermione and Ron. All his friends were  
staring at him an awe of what he had done, even Hiei was looking at him.Hermione was the first to speak in a shaky tone, "H-harry...what did  
you do to Malfoy?"  
"I simply gave him the best advice I could. Don't fuck with me."  
At this Hermione and everyone else in ear shot just stared at Harry.  
They had never known quiet little Harry Potter to have a temper like that.  
After Harry's outburst the rest of the trip went by in silence while Yusuke  
and Kurama held a private telepathic chat about the changes that the young  
half demon Harry had gone through in such a short time. Harry just sat  
glaring at the door until Hermione reminded them that they had to change so  
that by the time they got off the train everyone was in their school robes.  
"Now what?" Yusuke asked while looking around stupidly.

"You're supposed to come with us and then join the first years for the  
sorting when we get to the Great Hall." Hermione answered. Her bookish habit  
was in full force by now.

The tentai and the trio piled into the nearest carriage and before they  
even noticed the carriages were moving towards Hogwarts at an even pace when  
Yusuke shouted "Stay back! There are B-class demons pulling the carriage!"  
and he prepared to fire his spirit gun when Harry pushed Yusuke's hand away  
and told him that they were well trained and wouldn't hurt anyone.  
After an interesting ride to the castle the six teens split into two  
groups, one to the Great Hall and one to the first years. In the small room  
that held the waiting students a strict looking woman with graying-black  
hair and square spectacles was telling the first years about the different  
houses.

"Gryffindor is for the brave and courageous of heart, Ravenclaw is for  
the smart, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, and Slytherin is for the sly and  
cunning. Now you had better have youselves smartened up when I come back for  
your sorting." She said as she left through a set of double oak doors.  
"Man, who shoved a stick up her ass?" Yusuke asked while pointing over  
his shoulder to where the woman was currently standing, although he didn't  
know that. At hearing this both Hiei and Kurama put their hands on their  
foreheads and sighed.

"What are...you... She's right behind me isn't she?" Yusuke said  
with a sigh and a sweat-drop.

"Mr. Urameshi...detention and a loss of 150 points to whatever house  
you end up in for insulting a teacher." Mcgonagle said as she lead them into  
the Great Hall for the sorting and began reading off their names after the  
hat sang a song of warning and of hope, ending in these words.  
"And though we are in great danger we have among us those who would help  
destroy the Dark Lord...We have demons among us but fear not, unless you anger them they won't harm you, they are here to protect us."

"Jerome Hanson, the last of the first years sat on the stool but even  
before the hat touched his head it shouted "Hufflepuff!" And the boy ran  
over to his table, tripped, and nearly landed on the table itself. As soon  
as Jerome was sorted Dumbledore stood up and the students took this as the  
cue for the feast so they all stared at their plates intently.

"Now I know you are all eager for the feast but we still have students  
to sort and people to introduce. First may I welcome our transfer students  
from Genkai's Academy in Japan." and with that our three favorite demons  
stepped forward to be sorted. Professor Mcgonagle took this as her cue and  
pulled out a smaller scroll and read off their names.

"Yusuke Urameshi" she said in a shrill voice that clearly stated that  
she was still mad at him for his earlier comment about her attitude. When  
Yusuke heard his name he calmly walked toward the old ragged hat, an air of  
confidence in his step, last thing he saw as the hat dropped down over his  
eyes was that Malfoy brat whispering to his table while pointing at Hiei.  
"Ah, a demon, I haven't had one of your kind to sort in a long  
ti..."

"Just put me in Gryffindor and I won't rip you apart."  
"Now see here young man I make the..."  
Yusuke sent the hat an image of it ripped into two pieces and the hat  
got the point.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and Yusuke got up and went to sit by Ron  
at the Gryffindor table. Next up was Kurama, and as he approached the hat he  
heard whispers of "What a hunk!" from the girls and "Damn she's hot!" from  
some of the boys. Kurama grew furious at these remarks and just glared as  
the hat obscured his vision.

"Ah...another demon is it? Well let me see, plenty of courage...not a  
bad  
mind either, loyalty, yes you would do well in Raven..."  
"Don't even think about it, just put me in Gryffindor."  
"Now see hear, your friend already threatened me and I wont fall for it  
again." the hat said so Kurama sent him an image of it being eaten by a  
plant and moments later he was sitting next to  
Hermione and watching as the hat fit over Hiei's head.

"Oh no...not again..."  
"Just put me in Gryffindor or else."  
"No, not this time. there's nothing left to threaten me with so you WILL get sorted!" at these  
words the hat started to smoke while Hiei gave it images of a flaming hat on  
the tallest spire of the castle and like Yusuke and Kurama he went over to  
the Gryffindor table and sat between Harry and some boy called Dean. While  
the three tentai told the trio what had happened with the hat, at  
which Hermione looked mortified at the threats, none of them noticed the  
names of  
the two new professors. That is until Yusuke shot his mouth off...

"Well this school is way better than Grandma's damn torture camp." and  
at this everyone  
started laughing until everyone but Yusuke stopped at the sight of who was  
behind him  
"Hey yo...ouch."  
Kurama stepped on Hermione's foot and silently pointed at her to watch,  
with a small smile on his face. Because the one and only Genkai was right  
behind Yusuke.

"DIIIIIIM WIIIIIIIT!"  
At this Yusuke's face fell.  
"What the hell are you doing here you old bat?" Yusuke sad as he flew  
out of his seat and onto the floor where Genkai kicked him.  
"If you'd been listening, slacker, instead of bad mouthing me you would  
have known that I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and that  
Kuwabara is the new Divination teacher, and that you and the others will  
have special after hours classes with me"

At this Yusuke quickly fell unconscious and Genkai just moved him and took a  
seat, preferring not to be put on display with the idiot.Next she turned to  
Harry  
"Oh and boy...Dumbledore has given you permission to start up that  
defense club and to change the name."

At this Harry's eyes lit up but nothing more. He then started a  
telepathic chat with the others.

(And now I think its time to unveil my idea I hinted at in the  
carriage.)

FLASHBACK

As the six teens sat in silence Harry came to a realization.  
"Hey guys I've had a brilliant idea..."  
"Hermione...im scared" Ron said  
"Me too, Ron...me too...he's got a moody glint in his eye."At this Harry just grinned.

"I propose that seeing as this is our last real year of fun and games  
that we should revive the most infamous pranksters Hogwarts has ever  
known...the Marauders will ride again...bigger and better than before."

END FLASHBACK

The rest of the feast passed with out any problems until the "NEW  
MARAUDERS" decided to make their appearance ahead of schedule because Snape  
had already started taking points from Gryffindor because of some first  
years who didn't know what to do. So Harry nodded to his group of MARAUDERS  
and they got started.


End file.
